


Chronicle

by woooyifan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Flying, Multi, bros flying around being bros, fly!era au, in a non-suicide way, jr isnt suicidal but he jumps off a building, ok like, platonic ot7, trust me its only a lil angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woooyifan/pseuds/woooyifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung looks at the other six boys zooming around through the clouds eyes and he yearns. He yearns to be weightless like they are, and he can't understand why they can float above the ground and yet gravity still tethers him to the earth. He stands up, toes at the edge of the building and looks down into the fog beneath him. Youngjae and Mark zoom by grinning widely at him as they pass.<br/>Maybe he can fly, Jinyoung thinks, he's never really tried. He spreads his arms out beside his head and breathes deeply.<br/>Then, he lets himself fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicle

"Youngjae, come on let's play baseball!" Yugyeom says, and he slides off of the hood of Jaebum's white pickup truck.

The little group of rag-tag friends have parked their trick plus trailer at a 'park' just outside the edges of the local airport. The park is actually long since abandonded, nothing remaining except bare dirt, a broken set of swings, and a basketball goal missing a net. One of the younger boys, BamBam is shooting hoops at the old goal, while Jackson films him from across the lot sat on the only working swing. Mark is laid a top the trailer watching as planes take of and land, screaming across the sky. Jinyoung is asleep in the main cab of the truck, and Jaebum is leaned against the side of the vehicle eating an apple.

Youngjae turns to look at his younger friend from where he's sat up in the bed, head tilted towards the sky. He grabs the two baseball mitts strewn in the back of the pickup and takes his time climbing out of the car. Yugyeom makes like he's helping his friend but all he really does is pull on Youngjae's arms impatiently to try and hurry him up. Youngjae whines that Yugyeom is pulling his arms out of socket and the younger just giggles in response and pulls harder. The others snicker at the two and burst into full out laughter when Youngjae finally falls out of the bed of the truck and sprawls on the ground. 

He sits up and dusts himself off before handing Yugyeom one of the two catchers mitts. The pair start throwing the ball back and forth, and Jackson turns his camera lens to them for a while. They try to mock famous pitches and take crazy windups to try and make the other laugh, and consequently making the other boys laugh as well. Then suddenly, after a particularly hilarious pitch of Yugyeom's, Yongjae isn't there anymore. Jackson pans his camera around looking for him until Mark screams. At this exact moment, BamBam manages his first slam dunk.

"Youngjae! You're....flying?!", Mark exclaims.

Youngjae stares dumbly at the baseball in his mitt and the at the ground. He shrugs and stares at the other boys.

"Maybe we're having shared hallucination.', he suggests.

Then, BamBam screams.

"Get me down oh my gosh!", he yells and everyone whips their heads in his direction. BamBam is clutching the basketball hoop, legs dangling above him as though he were falling up. Jackson and Youngjae immediately burst into a fit of laughter, which is cut short by Jackson randomly being thrust into the air. He clutches his camcorder close to his chest and screeches in fear.

"OH my god why am I off the ground?!", he squeals, much to Youngjae's entertainment.

Jaebum is staring dumbly at his floating friends and reaches inside the truck to wake up Jinyoung. There's no way this is real.

At that moment Mark leans too far forward and falls from the top of the trailer, and Jaebum rushes forward to catch him. Except, Mark falls up, and Jaebum sort of slides into the air. The collide with each other once they are hovering as well, heads clashing painfully. The two manage to right themselves after a little struglling, so its like they are standing, clutching each other out of fear.

The six floating boys look at each other, confused, as Jinyoung stirs in the truck. He wakes up fully, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He hops down from the car and walks around the side, confused when he doesn't see anyone. Then he sees and dark shape out of the corner of his eyes and turns to see it. And there, floating ten feet (at least) off the ground is BamBam.

"I'm... still asleep. Right?", he asks watching as BamBam floats by struggling and kicking. BamBam passes in a full circle above the lot bringing Jinyoung's attention the the other five floating boys.

"I'm defintely asleep still.", Jinyoung says eyes wide.

"No you're not! Help us!", Jackson yells.

"How?! How did you even get up there?!" he asks.

"I don't know. I caught a baseball.", Youngjae says waving his glove about. His eyes light up as though he's just had an amazing idea.

"Hey, Yugyeom heads up!", he says and throws the ball back to his other friend. Yugyeom isn't paying attention, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he's flying, so the ball hit hit in the thigh instead of him catching it. It's as though a string has been cut, and Yugyeom crashes to the ground immediately.

Youngjae makes a hissing sound  as Jinyoung rushes towards Yugyeom to check him for injuries.

"Sorry Gyeommie.", he says, and Yugyeom groans positively in response.

Jinyoung shakes his head  at them and helps Yugyeom over to the truck. He leaves them alone for twenty minutes and they break gravity. Nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> look ok its gonna be a+ just stick around till the end (yep once again im writing something new instead of updating my other fics nice)


End file.
